Dr. Taco's Day of Insanity... part 1 of 1. Hahaha.
by Nuclear Harshini
Summary: Who knew a spelling mistake could induce such madness? A very dangerous game of truth or dare, Lavender and Parvati start their own choir (which only has 2 members, btw), and Neville morphs into his alter ego: the infamous.... DR. TACO.


Dr. Taco's Day of Insanity, part 1 of 1. ^_^

Narrator: Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their Gryffindor Common Room one day, bored to hell. If this were a Dawson's Creek fanfic, they would be playing truth or dare, but alas, I didn't watch the last episode so I'm kinda lost with the plot.

Ron: Hey, guys, let's play truth or dare!

Narrator: Darn.

Hermione: B-b-b-but Ron, that g-g-g-game's d-d-d-d-dangerous!

Ron: Pfft, Hermione, settle down. Go with the flooooooow.

Harry: … [begins to sing] I like fudge, I like fudge! If you ask me what I like, I'll say 'I like DUDGE!', er, fudge!

Ron, Hermione: Riiiiight.

Neville: [walks into the room] Hey, yo, whoa!

Ron: HEY!

Harry: YO!

Hermione: [crosses arms and mutters 'whoa']

Neville: Usually I'm just a side character for these sugar high fics, but today I am the great, evil Dr. Taco! Ask me a question and I will answer with a vague philosophical phrase!

Harry: Dude.

Neville: So, ask Dr. Taco. Why is the world round? Why does a peanut change colour when you put it on a mushroom? Why does –

Dean: [enters] PRAISE THE CUBE!

Seamus: [also enters] OMNIS CUBIS VENERATIO!

Hermione: Yeah… you too.

Harry: Cubism is the latest fashionable religion, did you know, Hermione.

Ron: Yeah, be a Cubist from Cuba and were a sombrero!

Neville, Dean, Seamus: Hey, yo, whoa!

Hermione: Not this again.

Parvati, Lavender: [enter, singing as choir girls with angel wings and halos and books that glitter in twenty different colours] Not this again! Not this again! No, no, no, not this agaaiaiaiaaaaain!

Harry: Pervade, Larvate, shut up.

Narrator: Soo… they're not going to play truth or dare? [dun dun dunnnn]

Ron: Let's play truth or dare!

Narrator: Dammit! Why didn't I the feck watch Dawson's Creek? Augh… [hits head] stupid, stupid, stupid…

Hermione: D-d-d-d-d-d-daanger…

Neville: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Hermione! Truth or dare isn't dangero— [piano falls on him]

Hermione: [womanly scream]

Harry: I'll save you, Hermione! [picks Herm up in a Superman-like gesture]

Hermione: [siiiiiiigh] My hero!

Cho: [enters] Back off my boy, beotch! He's mine, not yers!

Hermione: What's 265 times 368?

Cho: [dies in confusion, is swept out of the room by a couple of cleaners in trenchcoats]

Parvati, Lavender: [singing, their angel wings flutter] Cho just died! Cho just died! Yay, yay, yay, Cho just diiiiiieieieieieeeeed!

Ron: Soo, are we gonna play the game or not?

Narrator: I should very well think so!

Ron: No-one asked you!

Narrator: Pffffft, no-one usually does. No-one talks to the 'wee ickle Narrrator', I'm just a background figure. I'LL CHANGE HISTORY! I'LL BE THE FIRST EVER FOREGROUND NARRATOR! HO HO HO! [jumps down from his place in the sky, and confronts the Gryffindors]

Harry: [womanly scream]

Hermione: I'll save you, Harry! [tries to pick Harry up but they both fall over in the process]

Harry: [confusion] My … hero. Ugh…

Parvati, Lavender: [singing again] My hero! My hero! Oh Hermione, you're my heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero!

Neville: [from under the piano] My head hurts… where did the Narrator go?

Dean: [looks around] Yeah- where _did_ he go?

Gay voice: Whe-hehehehehe-ere's Wally? Erm, I mean, Narrator.

[A 'Where's Wally?' screen pops up, except it is named 'Where's Narrator?'. A little clock in the corner says that the group have 30 seconds to find our Narrator, except only Herm knows what he looks like and is in a terrible state of confusion at the moment. Time ticks away, and then the screen circles down on an owl in flight over the castle, holding a bottle of Heineken. The owl winks, and materializes into the Gryffindor Common Room.]

Harry: … Hedwig?

Hedwig: Yes, it's meeeeee! Hoo hoo!

Harry: But aren't you a girl?

Hedwig: … Oh yeah. Whoops. [blows up]

Parvati, Lavender: [still singing] Hedwig blew up! Hedwig blew up! She or he was the narrator, but she or he blew up! [fall over]

Dean, Seamus: We'll help you! [both pick up either Lavender or Parvati and race out of the room]

Harry: … I like fudge.

Hermione: Fudge ain't all that bad. Truth or dare IS!

Ron: Kids, don't try this at home.

Neville: [still under the piano] Dr. Taco can _fix this situation!!!_

A/N:

… I only just found this a couple of days ago. I think it was either when I was high on Fanta or when I got my first home run in a softball match. [shrugs shoulder] I dunno. Rate this insanity, and you get a free cookie! Cooooooookieeeee… and I think I got the name 'Dr. Taco' from misspelling Draco, like 'Drtaco'. Pffffft.


End file.
